A Picture in Time
by The Lady Morgainne
Summary: FWGW don't like twincest please just don't read This is a sweet little one shot that I cooked up one long afternoon. Harry reflects on the lives of our favorite twins: when he found out about them, missions for the Order, their marriage...etc.


A/N: First off, I think that we all know that I don't own these characters. sigh. I know that this is a little creepy, but I mean come on…you know you like it. I can't really think of anything to say, I may revamp this after I get some feed back, but other wise: Bon Apetit! REVIEW S.V.P.!

Harry fingered the picture of George and Fred Weasley. In the picture they were sitting in the back room of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, the afternoon sun pouring in on them. They were laughing, always laughing, and now they were carelessly holding hands. Harry tried to smile at the picture and failed. Fred and George had always been in their own world, even to point of becoming lovers a year after leaving Hogwarts. They had the vibrancy that Harry had lost after Dumbledore's death. They had been part of his inner circle to the last. That summer, at Bill's wedding, they had invited Harry to come visit them after his trip to Godric's Hollow…

"Fred? George?" Harry stepped into the shop, wet and cold. The trip from Godric's Hollow had been long and dark. Harry had opted for the long journey by train, preferring the muggle route to the chaotic Knight Bus. The gentle rumble of the wheels and tracks had played a soft background to thoughts of duty and sorrow. To be frank, Harry felt lost. He was looking forward to spending a few days with the twins; their bright attitude had always given him a reason to smile. He wandered into the back room, hearing a few bumps and clatters. He entered the back room, which was glowing with warm light. The tall windows were grey with rain, making the warm atmosphere all the more comforting. The vision of Fred and George kissing only seemed right in this atmosphere of home and – WAIT! WHAT WERE THEY DOING?

"…Erm…" Harry coughed uncomfortably unsure of any other course of action.

The twins turned around. George had the grace to blush, while Fred just chuckled,

"How are you Harry?"

"…Erm…"

"That bad eh?"

"….Erm…"

"Now really Harry-" George started.

"-Even if things _are_ that bad-" Fred continued.

"-You really should-" George interjected.

"-expand your vocab-" Fred took back.

"-ulary." George smoothly ended the word.

"Twins." (_….well you get the point_)

"Incest."

"Twincest." They chimed together (_ha, got you there didn't I?_)

"We know," (_but really now, back to the regular pattern_)

"But really-"

"-with this war-"

"-and the threat of imminent death-"

"-and horrific torture-"

"-with dull rusty spoons-"

"-we figures that really one should-"

"-'love as thou wilt'-"

"-as recommended by one of our favorite-"

"-muggle novels-"

"We hope you are not thoroughly bothered by this," they ended in unison.

"Erm…"

Fred and George simply sighed and rolled their eyes at him.

After a few initial days of awkwardness, Harry had simply let things take their course. The cheery environment of the shop put Harry very much in mind of the Burrow itself and he felt a contentment that had been far from him ever since hearing the prophecy. There were even times that the twin's antics allowed him to forget, if even for just a moment that things weren't okay at all.

Another rainy night, another time. Harry stood in the dark alley way and shivered. It was nasty out and being in Knockturn alley didn't make it any more pleasant. With the hood of his ratty cloak pulled tight over his head, Harry waited with some impatience.

"What's a pretty boy like yourself-"

"-doing in a scary place like this?"

"Waiting for stupid thugs like you."

"We-"

"-are most certainly-"

"-not thugs."

"We're scoundrels."

Harry turned to face the two tall figures behind him. Under the hoods of two matching bright green cloaks, Harry caught a glimpse of two identical smiles that under the right circumstances could be seen as jovial or down right scary.

"Were you able to obtain it?"

"After much trial-"

"-tribulation-"

"-and some what unlawful acts-"

"_we _have-"

"-brought_ you_-"

"The-"

"Don't say it!" Harry hissed.

The smiles were definitely evil that time. Two hands, neither of the same pair produced an object shrouded in thick black velvet. Harry's eyes retained their delight, but became a tad serious.

"Thank you, you two. Watch your backs and make sure that no one will connect you with this."

"Who do you think that we are Harry?"

Harry shook his head and laughed.

"So-"

"-how about a drink-"

"-or two-"

"-or three-"

"-or maybe a three_some_?"

"Nah, I'm on watch tonight boys."

"All work-"

"-and no play-"

"-makes Harry a dull boy!" two simultaneous whispers sounded from some invisible location in the shadows.

Harry watched as Fred slid the thin gold band onto George's hand, the binding runes glittering in the fall sun. The joining was out in the open in a field behind the Burrow. The ground was littered with leaves of varying shades, and besides them the only thing for miles was a beautiful white arch twined with flowers. The crowd was surprisingly small for the extravagant twins, but their union wasn't a popular thing in society and there was a war happening around them. It seemed as all that was far away though in the peaceful autumn afternoon. The Weasley clan (including Fleur who was roundly pregnant and not Percy), Hermione, Angelina, Harry, a few other year mates, and the priest administering the binding stood in attendance. Harry had been surprised to find that even though it was some what frowned upon among siblings, incest in the pureblood families was not only common, but legal.

Fred and George had radiated light to anyone who had eyes to see. Their smiles for once were without any hint of mischief, and their eyes were for no one but themselves. Mrs. Weasley sniffled back tears of joy muttering something about how two sons at once was simply too much. Mr. Weasley had stopped trying and passed a slightly damp handkerchief to his wife.

It was standing their watching Fred and George that Harry realized that no matter what he did, those that he loved would be in danger and that it was better to love them while he had them. True, tomorrow they could all be dead, but wasn't that all the more reason to spend every moment together? A niggling voice in the back of his head also mentioned that maybe he was being a little bossy telling people that they had no right to risk their lives for the very things that they believed in most. Smiling at Fred and George, Harry silently reached out his hand and took Ginny's. She looked up at him shocked, but he said nothing, staring straight ahead at Fred and George. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry say her turned back to the vowing couple a small smile on her face.

Her fingers tightened around his as George slide his engraved ring around Fred's waiting finger.

Harry wiped sweat or maybe blood out of his vision as they raced through the dark dungeon halls. Screaming another curse, taking out another Death Eater, Harry found himself with a moment's breathing space. He looked wildly around catching glimpses of the battles around them. Neville and Bellatrix locked a fury of spells, once what would have been a heavily unbalanced match was now pretty much even. Ron, standing guard over Hermione as she rattled off complex spell after complex spell, at a loss for an adequate spell, socked one ratty looking Death Eater in the face knocking him flat five feet away. Shacklebolt fighting like a tiger in the middle of five Death Eaters. Tonks flipping from form to form and Remus wrapped in some fog of silvery light.

The last thing that he caught side of was the Weasley twins back to back, twisting and twining around each other as if partaking in some sort of complex dance, firing off a combination of spells and their vicious products. They were causing impossible devastation among the Death Eaters. Just as they seemed to be in the clear, a new group of Death Eaters rushed in through the arch that they were standing by. Their number of foes doubled instantly as Harry tried to rush toward them.

"Harry go!" Hermione yelled at him, pointing to an opening, "You have to kill Voldemort!"

With a vast amount of regret Harry turned his eyes away and rushed into the eerily quiet chamber of his prophesized rival.

They would tell him how it happened later.

Fred and George had been swamped with nearly twelve Death Eaters. Hermione and Ron had tried to make it towards them but had been blocked by attacked from behind by two Death Eaters who had been hiding behind and drapery. Fred and George's terrible dance had continued and it only seemed a matter of time before they wore their opponents down. Their face's were smeared with dirt and blood and sweat, and their smiles were mischievous as always, but now held something terrible attribute that made member of the Light and Dark alike shudder. They moved as one creature, one action, one curse.

Of all things it was a Jelly-Legs curse that took them down. Fred was hit by it when he turned to throw a stunner. George's concentration broke as he felt his partner fall, and as he turned to Fred instinctively, another curse hit him in the back causing him to fall screaming. They fought back fiercely still, cursed half out of their minds and on the floor. A tall blond haired death eater raised his wand and began to speak the killer curse, when a bright flash erupted blinding the entire room. When the glared faded there was a black circle around the prostate bodies of Fred and George. The Death Eater's that had surrounded them were in various unnatural positions next to the wall, killed by the impact of the blast. Ron and Hermione had raced to their side, completely forgetting the battle around them.

When they got there, they found the broken bodies of the twins lying side by side. With the last of their strength they had entwined their broken and bloody hand, in one last gesture of love.

"Didn't have time to-" Fred chuckled weakly, barely able to be heard.

"-test that one," a drop of blood rolled off Georges pale lips.

And with that the greatest pranksters in not only the world, but the History of Hogwarts died.

Harry felt a solitary tear roll down his cheek as he started at the twin grave stones. The two had been buried in high state. Instead of having two coffins, the twins had been placed in a double wide box, their fingers entwined as they had been the moment that they died. So it was that Fred and George Wesley were together in birth, marriage, and finally death. It was fitting, Harry thought to himself as he placed a single Forget-Me-Not at the base of their adjoined stones and tucked the picture back into his overcoat. Harry could just imagine those two reaching the gates of heaven ("Well St. Peter, the first time we transgressed as it were, was six months after we were born…"). He chuckled through a sob as he heard their voices echo around in his head,

_Oh don't think that death-_

_-would stop a pair of geniuses like us Potter._

"That's Professor Potter to you," Harry whispered smiling

"What's that darling," Ginny asked taking his hand, trying to hide her sniffles.

"Nothing dear," Harry murmured drawing her near and kissing her bright red curls.

"Do you think they're happy where ever they are?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled, "I think so."


End file.
